


Saw - Lies

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: There have been so many lies.





	

He had been lied to, so many times. Since they had started seriously hitting the Imperials, attacking the kyber shipments, the Empire had fought back. They had used every trick they could to infiltrate Saw’s Parisons.

Young, earnest imperial defectors who brought bombs into his hideouts, who reported back their locations. 

He wanted to trust every man who stepped forward to help. His cadre needed more able bodies. They’d lost so many. 

But there were so many lies. 

So many. And he was tired of it. 

Bor Gullet offered to help. To see through the lies, the deceptions. 

It broke them. Their minds. But when they came in groups or pairs, he only had to break one. And one was enough to tell them what they needed to know. Where the traps were, how close the Imperials were. 

And if it wasn’t, Bor Gullet would break the rest. 

The pilot that brought the message was no different. Even if he wasn’t lying, the sacrifice was worth it. To cut through the lies. 

And what did another one matter.


End file.
